Revelation
by Fleeting Vapor
Summary: Even if... He just... M-21 & Yuna reflect on themselves while the kids play a joke on M-21. Noblesse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Revelation**

"We made chocolates in our culinary class today." Suyi dropped a bag on the coffee table and slid into the seat next to Yuna. "I can't eat any sweets since I'm about to go on tour. Help yourselves."

"If you made chocolates, then does that mean Yuna and Seira did as well?" Ikhan glanced at Seira expectantly.

"What! Seira, did you?" Shinwoo pounced on Suyi's bag and stuffed a piece into his mouth. "You're going to share, right? I want to try your's, too, Yuna."

"You just want to eat more." Regis said flatly as Ikhan shoved a handful at him.

"This one's mine." Yuna removed a piece and set her bag next to Suyi's and Seira's chocolates. "Ajussi, try one."

He held out his hand silently as she placed it in his palm, hovering just a moment before dropping her hand to her side. M-21 watched the gesture carefully, and he didn't need Tao's teasing whispers to understand what moments like this meant to her. He just, even if he couldn't return her feelings, even if Tao joked she would physically be his age someday and Takeo just as quickly insisted she would one day be older, even if... he just... It was nothing like love, not even for her, but the idea that someone could love him, he just, it felt... _human_.

M-21 slipped out onto the balcony, cautious not to let his sentimental reflections lead her on. She misunderstood, of course, how important it was to him. To feel human, it was what he and M-24 had hoped for. It was something he held close to his heart.

M-24. If he hadn't stopped him from disposing of the infected, it would have never attacked Yuna, and he would have never taken the path that led him here. To feel-

Wait.

If he had never stopped M-24 from disposing of the infected, it would have never attacked Yuna. Shinwoo wouldn't have fought the infected. Jake and Mary would have never found out about it and kidnapped the children. M-24 wouldn't have died saving them. Dr. Crombel wouldn't have become aware of Frankenstein and his master. M-21 would have never joined them. Would DA-5 have even come? Dr. Aris and Yuri? Even with the current incident, if he hadn't caught that punch with one hand...

"M-21?" Frankenstein appeared on the balcony and handed him a cup of tea. "What are you doing?"

"I," he hesitated and took a sip, "can't I get some air?"

"Air?"

"Have the children gone home?" M-21 turned away from him. The rail felt cold against his arms.

"They are playing a computer game. Now, what has you so upset that your power is fluctuating?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Do you really believe I can't tell? Something is bothering you, and it's causing my master to worry. If it's about raising the KSA's suspicions, I told you to stop blaming yourself."

"It's not that." M-21 sighed and finished his tea. "Isn't it dangerous to have three enhanced humans in a school? We're in hiding, and we haven't even left the city we disappeared in. Wouldn't it be simple for the union to find us? Even with Tao monitoring the area, I'm putting the children in danger again."

"Were you thinking of leaving, then?"

"No, nothing like that. But, why did you take me in? Everything that has happened was my fault. Even from the beginning with the infected."

"Even from the beginning, my master could have changed the situation at any point, but my master chose to allow this. I trust in his decisions about you. Perhaps you should trust in him as well? Now, if you have finished your drink, you should go lie down."

"What? Why?"

"The truth serum in your tea has sedative side effects."

"A truth serum wouldn't work even on a low rank agent like me. Why would you even do something like that?"

"Do you really think a simple truth serum would be difficult for me? As to why, it seemed the most effective way for you to open up. You, M-21, never say what is on our mind. Now, you only have a few moments. Your body will process the side effects much more quickly than a regular human. At this rate you'll barely make the living room."

"I'm not even tired. The sedative side effect must not be very strong." M-21 walked into the living room as the edge of his vision rapidly faded to black. He blinked, fighting it off, only to open his eyes to a spinning room. He staggered and collapsed onto the floor. "Whoa, now I'm tired."

"As I said, since you are enhanced it may take effect suddenly. At least pull yourself onto the couch."

"Shouldn't I be mad about this?" M-21 grabbed the edge of the couch and hoisted himself onto the cushions. "You used truth serum on me. I should be mad."

"I also included calming agents. After all, you do have a nasty temper." Frankenstein sighed and walked into the kitchen. He should have used it after M-21 washed the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Revelation Continued**

"Is he asleep?" Yuna covered her smile with her hand. "He looks so peaceful."

"I think this is a perfect opportunity." Ikhan grinned at Shinwoo. "There's only one thing to do in a situation like this."

"We need supplies!" Shinwoo disappeared with a shout.

"Supplies?" Regis watched him leave and turned back to Ikhan. "What supplies?"

"Warm water, shaving cream, stuffed toy, and feathers."

"I understand. Such things are done in my homeland as well."

"It reminds me of someone I once knew." Rai lifted his tea from the saucer. "He was also fond of jokes."

_Who?_ Regis waited expectantly, but when Rai didn't continue, he returned his attention to the group. "Seira and I will not participate. It is inelegant to attack someone when his defenses are down. Right, Seira?"

She nodded.

"Then we shall take our leave first."

"That leaves me, Yuna, Suyi, and Rai." Ikhan turned to the girls. "Search Ajussi's room for something embarrassing. I'll try to recruit the hyungs for help, and Rai... just don't wake him."

"I've never been in Ajussi's room." Suyi tugged on Yuna's arm as they walked down the hall. "Which one could it be?"

"It's this one. I mean, I've seen him go into this one before."

"Do you really think this is okay?"

Holding her breath, Yuna twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. "There's nothing here."

It was true. Suyi followed her into the room. A bed, a dresser, a nightstand. It was like a magazine, well decorated but lifeless. "There's nothing personal in here. Wouldn't he at least have a picture of his family?"

"I don't think he has a family."

"What?"

"Think about it." Yuna traced her fingers along the dresser with her back to her friend. "Have you ever seen him call anyone? Has he ever mentioned anyone? He always seems so sad, even when he's with us. I just... We should go."

"Yeah," Suyi took her hand and squeezed it gently, "we should respect his privacy."

"Hey," Ikhan knocked on the door frame. "Shinwoo's back. Did you find-wow, there's nothing here. Is this a spare bedroom? No, his clothes are here. Maybe you should just go buy something."

"Okay, we'll do that." Suyi, still holding Yuna's hand, pulled her into the hallway, through the living room, and out into the street. "This is your chance, you know. Buy him something that he can keep in his room."

"But, this is suppose to be something embarrassing."

"Shinwoo will cover that. This can be something sweet like a stuffed toy, right? Can you imagine him sleeping with a doll? Well, maybe an animal."

"A dog. The oppas always tease him about dogs." Yuna ran into a store and reappeared with a brown puppy.

Suyi remained silent as they walked back and pretended not to notice Yuna blushing as she stroked the toy. Inside the house, a stand off had started. Takeo and Tao stood between the couch and the boys in an effort to guard M-21.

Shinwoo hid a bottle of shaving cream behind his back defiantly. "It's not that I was going to do something mean to him. It was just a joke. Ajussi would have laughed, too."

"We can't let you do that kind of thing to him."

"Takeo's right. Did you think what kind of mess that would make in the headmaster's house?"

"Well," Shinwoo reluctantly handed over the bottle, "We can still take a picture of him sleeping with a stuffed toy, right? That's not messy at all. Besides, Yuna and Suyi already bought one. Didn't you?"

Yuna cradled the toy in her arms. "I thought this one suited him."

"A puppy?" Tao smirked at Takeo. "I think we could allow that."

"Alright." Yuna passed them and knelt beside M-21.

He really did look peaceful sleeping like this, although the sad expression never left his face. Somehow, he seemed vulnerable, and even if only she noticed how he always stood at a distance, waiting to be invited... Even if no one else knew how valuable the smallest things were to him, how loyal he was to those around him, how protective... Even if only she saw these things... Even if...

It was nothing like love, she knew, even for him. And she didn't need Suyi's reassuring words to give her hope. He misunderstood, of course, what moments like this meant to her. It wasn't a child's crush. It was nothing like love. She just... He just... He treasured his relationships, and if she could... She just wanted to give him something to hold on to. Something he could cherish. It was nothing like love... was it?

Yuna set the toy next to him, and after a moment of hesitation, she lifted his arm, pressed the puppy against his chest, and lowered his arm over it. "How's that?" She looked back when no one said anything. "What's wrong?"

"Wow, Yuna, you're brave." Shinwoo laughed nervously. "I expected him to wake up."

"So did I." Takeo frowned.

"Take the picture," she moved out of the way, "before he does wake up."

"What's going on here?"

"Headmaster!" Shinwoo squeaked, hiding the camera behind his back as he had done with the shaving cream. "We were just leaving. Goodnight, Headmaster!"

Yuna discretely took the picture with her phone and followed the others. "Yes, goodnight."

Frankenstein glared at Tao and Takeo as the children fled the house. "What is your involvement in this?"

"Nothing, Boss! We were leaving, too." Tao grabbed Takeo's wrist and escaped as quickly as the children had.

"M-21, the serum should have worn off by now. What are you doing?"

"Just getting some sleep." M-21 stood up, still holding the stuffed toy. He had been awake for longer than the children were aware, but he couldn't give himself away before the girls returned with the toy. Even if it was meant to be a joke, it was a gift. He had received so few. And that he let her take the picture? That was his gift in return. "Now that it has worn off, I'm mad." He tucked the dog under his arm and disappeared down the hallway.

"They both misunderstood." Rai gracefully balanced his cup of tea between his fingers.

"Master?" Frankenstein waited, but when Rai didn't explain, he poured a second cup of tea and joined his master.


End file.
